The present disclosure relates to steering wheels for a motor vehicle, and more particularly to steering wheels which have a rim that resiliently deflects under an impact load so as to absorb a portion of the load. The invention of this patent is an improvement upon prior art steering wheels such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,996 and 3,456,526.